Drama
by crossercoder
Summary: Lincoln Loud is not really Lincoln Loud he is actually Lincoln Shayne. Lincoln is adopted and was not told it for his entire life. However after finding his adoption certificate in a box in the attic. his older sisters knew he was adopted while his younger sisters knew nothing. However the drama does not end there. (my spin on not a loud)
1. Chapter 1

Lincoln and Clyde where in the attic looking for Lincolns baby book.

Clyde was looking trough a box marked important

"Here it is" Lincoln said finally finding his baby book.

Lincoln opened the baby book to discover that his birth story page was blank.

"Oh my god" Clyde said looking at something he took out of the important box.

"What is it Clyde" Lincoln asked.

Clyde then handed Lincoln a document.

Lincoln looked at it; it was an adoption certificate saying this.

 **This certificate states that:** **Lynn Loud sr and Rita**

 **Hereby Adopt:** **Lincoln Shayne**

 **Date: october 13th 2005**

"Clyde could you wait up here I need to have a talk with my parents" Lincoln said putting air quotes around the word parents.

"Yes but um Lincoln I have something to tell yo-, you know what it can wait Clyde said.

Lincoln ran out of the attic, downstairs and into the living room where his "parents" where (yes im saying the word parents in air-quotes).

His "parents" where sitting on the couch.

"Did you adopt me" Lincoln asked already knowing the answer.

"No" Rita and Lynn sr said in unison.

"Wrong answer!" Lincoln yelled.

Lincoln then slammed the adoption certificate on the table.

"Care to explain why you never told me" Lincoln said.

Then his 9 sisters (minus Lilly) ran downstairs and into the living room.

"What is going on" Lori said.

"The revealing of the truth, that's what's going on" Lincoln said.

"What do you mean bro" Luna asked?

"Im adopted" Lincoln said.

The 4 younger sister's gasped (minus Lilly) while the 5 older sisters went wide eyed.

"Did you four know about this" Lincoln asked his younger sisters.

"No we had no idea" Lola said, "did you five know" Lola asked her older sisters.

The 5 of them started whistling. With every second Lincoln got even angrier.

"You didn't tell them" Rita yelled at the five older ones "and I thought you put that adoption certificate in a safe buried in the backyard" Rita said to Lynn sr.

Then his siblings and parents all started arguing with each-other.

"STOP!" Lincoln yelled at the top of his lungs causing his family to stop arguing "None of you get to be angry; I am the only one who should be angry because **almost** all of you have been lying to me my whole life!" Lincoln yelled.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a couple hours since Lincoln found out he was adopted. Clyde called his dad's and told them.

Lincoln was sitting on his bed while Clyde was standing.

"I just thought I could trust my family Clyde" Lincoln said.

"Think on the bright side you still can trust half your family" Clyde said.

Lincoln looked at Clyde.

"Im not making things better am I" Clyde said.

"No, no you are not" Lincoln said.

"I don't know maybe they where waiting for you to be old enough to handle the truth" Clyde said.

"Well in my opinion I think that when I knew what adoption and stuff like that was they should've told me" Lincoln said.

That is when there was a knock on Lincoln's door.

"Who is it" Lincoln asked?

"It's your older sisters" Lori said.

Clyde opened the door

"You're technically not my sisters, but what do you want" Lincoln said.

"We want to apologize bro" Luna said.

"Apologize, you can't just apologize to someone for lying to them" Lincoln said.

"You can't" Leni said confused.

"No you can't, you've been lying to me for my whole life therefore you've lost my trust, and you can't get someone's trust back with a sorry at least not my trust" Lincoln said.

"So it's about us losing your trust" Lori said

"It's not just about that, it's about much more" Lincoln said "now could you please go"

Then his older sister left and went back to their rooms. "Could you go too Clyde I need a minute alone" Lincoln said.

"Yeah, I got to go anyway" Clyde said.

Before Clyde could leave the room Lincoln said "Hey Clyde what was that thing you where going to tell me"

Clyde was about to say something before he remembered how Lincoln told him the walls where paper thin.

"I think we need to be somewhere with more privacy" Clyde said

Lincoln thought for a moment and then remembered how paper thin the walls where.

Lincoln then took out a notepad and pencil and wrote something down and showed it to Clyde.

The note said meet at Gus' games and grub after school tomorrow.

Clyde then walked out of Lincoln's room and left the house.

* * *

 **The next day**

The last bell finally rang Lincoln walked out of the classroom along with his fellow classmates.

"Excuse me" Lincoln Loud yelled a girl from down the hall.

Lincoln walked up to the girl and when he made it up to her she handed him a paper.

The girl was wearing a blue hoodie, blue jeans and grey vans; she had blonde hair and was wearing a bff bracelet.

"Who are you and what is this" Lincoln said.

"I am Nara and those are the rules, you look like you don't know them" she said.

"I already know the school rules" Lincoln said.

"Oh not the school rules, we don't care about those, those are our rules" Nara said.

"First oval theirs only one of you, second oval what do you mean by your rules" Lincoln said.

"Oh you see me and Tara set up a specific set of rules that you follow and your fellow classmates will follow, if you don't follow them you will sit at the sticky table for the rest of the year" Nara said.

"Yeaaaah im not afraid of you" Lincoln said.

Lincoln then crumbled the paper into a ball and threw it at Nara.

"I am so telling Tara about this" Nara said.

"Go ahead" Lincoln said.

After Nara left Lincoln started walking down the hall again until he was yelled for yet again from down the hall.

I walked up to the girl, who I assumed was Tara.

The girl had blonde pigtails and was wearing a long-sleeved white shirt, blue jeans, and vans

"So I heard you aren't going to follow my rules, you do know that means you will sit at the sticky table" Tara said

"Yeah I do but my friends always- well not always but 90% of the time have my back, I know they will save me a seat at their table" Lincoln said.

"Well im the most popular girl in school and everybody does what I say" Tara said.

"If you're the most popular then how come I didn't know it until two minutes ago" Lincoln said.

She just walked away.

Lincoln walked out of the school and down to Gus' games and grub.

* * *

Lincoln opened the door to Gus' games and grub and saw Clyde sitting at a booth.

Lincoln walked over and sat down.

"Ok so what is the thing you are going to tell me" Lincoln said.

"Okay im not going to beat around the bust, Lincoln I think we might be blood brothers" Clyde said.


	3. Chapter 3

"Blood brothers, why would you think we're blood brothers" Lincoln

said.

"Well my birth mom left me a note, in that note it mentioned my two brothers, one of their names was Lincoln and my mothers last name was Shayne and this Lincoln was born on the same date as you, given a bunny doll with a purple shirt like Bon Bon, has 3 freckles on each side of his face-" before Clyde could keep listing Lincoln stopped him

"Clyde as awesome as it would be for us to be brothers we can't just jump to conclusions we need a DNA test" Lincoln said

"Yeah you're right I'll see if my dads can get us a DNA test kit" Clyde said.

Clyde then left Gus' games and grub and headed home.

"Ha-ha now I have a scoop" a girl about Lincolns age said standing up from her booth.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU" Lincoln exclaimed.

"Pam head reporter for the school newspaper" She said

Pam was wearing a grey jacket, and was wearing a black t shirt underneath; she wore glasses, blue jeans, and long orange hair

"The school has a newspaper" Lincoln said.

"Yes and im head reporter and you just gave me a huge story but im gona need you to start from the beginning" Pam said.

"Yeah how bout no" Lincoln said.

"Whatever I don't need you to get the full story, I have my ways" Pam said.

She then walked out of Gus' games and grub.

Lincoln got up, walked out of Gus' games and grub and went home.

Lincoln walked into the house and sat down on the couch and thought about what happened because it was a lot to take in.

 **The next day**

It was lunch time and Lincoln walked into the cafeteria and sat next to Clyde. That's when Pam put the school newspaper in front of Lincoln.

"What is this" Lincoln asked.

"Just my front page story starring you" Pam said.

Lincoln looked at the front page and it was the story of how he was adopted and how he could be brothers with Clyde.

"How did you-" Lincoln was cut off.

"Just an anonymous tip" Pam said.

Lincoln looked around to see everybody was staring.

"They're all staring at us" Lincoln said.

"No they're all staring at you" Clyde said.


	4. Chapter 4

Lincoln was in the café. He was sitting at a booth texting Clyde.

(This is their text conversation)

 **Clyde: Who do you think told Pam?**

 **Lincoln: No clue my sisters feel bad enough about lying to me, I know you wouldn't have told her, the only other person I told was Ronnie Anne but I trust her**

That is when Ronnie Anne walked in with Chandler. She kissed him and then sat at a booth in front of him.

That is when Lincoln started texting Clyde again.

 **Lincoln: Holy crap**

 **Clyde: what**

 **Lincoln: tell you about it later for now I have to go**

Lincoln then started to text Ronnie Anne.

 **Lincoln: Hey where you at**

 **Ronnie Anne: Um home**

 **Lincoln: Really are you sure you aren't in Royal Woods in a cafe with a guy you are seeing behind my back**

 **Ronnie Anne: What the hell are you talking about?**

 **Lincoln: Behind you**

Ronnie Anne then turned around to see Lincoln. Lincoln then got up from the booth he was sitting at and walked over to them.

"Hey Ronnie Anne and before you ask I did see everything" Lincoln said.

"Ronnie Anne who the hell is this" Chandler said.

"Umm" Ronnie Anne couldn't figure out what to say.

"Oh im her boyfriend" Lincoln said.

"Umm im her boyfriend" Chandler said.

"I started dating her on May 3rd last year" Lincoln said.

"Really I started dating her on May 3rd last year" Chandler said.

"She's been two timing us since day 1" Lincoln said "wait a minute you're the one who told Pam my story didn't you".

"Yes" Ronnie Anne said.

"I went through Luans stupid April fools traps for you, I trusted you with my biggest secret and you told it to the head of the school newspaper, and you pay me back with cheating, what is wrong with you" Lincoln said.

"Oh yeah I had to lie to get together with you, I had to do even more lying, I had to steal for you, I left my childhood friend to stay with you, Im done with you" Chandler said.

"Im done aswell" Lincoln said.

Chandler then got up from the booth and left and Lincoln left too.

Lincoln then walked across the street and sat on the bench which was on the sidewalk.

Lincoln was crying a little.

That's when Nara walked up to Lincoln.

"Hey I saw everything you okay" Nara said.

"Do I look okay" Lincoln said "why do you even care".

"Because I know a terrible person like Ronnie Anne" Nara said.

"Oh really who" Lincoln said.

"Yeah Tara" Nara said "she cheats on her boyfriend for no reason whatsoever, she lies to him, steals from him, she's even worse to her best friend".

"Who's that" Lincoln asked.

Nara then sat next to Lincoln.

"Her best friend is me" Nara said "she makes me loan her money without ever paying me back, when I don't give her the loan she steals the money from me, she blamed me for her shoplifting, she forced me to sign up for the cheerleading squad by blackmailing me with something huge I told her, she even made the whole school think my name is Nara so that our names could rhyme".

"Wow that is awful why don't you just stop being friends with her" Lincoln said.

"She says if I stop being friends with her she has no reason not to tell my huge secret" Nara said.

"Wait a minute if Nara isn't your real name what is it" Lincoln asked?

"My real name is Sarah" Nara said.

"I are you really not going to follow her rules" Sarah said.

"No I am not she represents everything I hate, someone who thinks they can walk all over people and nothing will be done about it" Lincoln said.

"You know you're pretty handsome for a rule breaker" Sarah said.

"And you're pretty cute for a cheerleader" Lincoln said.

That's when Lincoln started holding Sarah's hand.

"Are you holding my hand" Sarah said.

"If you have a problem with it I can stop" Lincoln said.

"No no no its fine" Sarah said.

And then they both started to blush.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorta Authors note:**

 **Just a quick little thing I wanted to tell you guys their will now be a reference counter, when you see a number in parentheses the is the reference counter and I will tell you what I was referencing at the end of the chapter. Now on with the chapter.**

It had been a week since Clyde and Lincoln had taken the DNA test. They had finally gotten the results back. They where in Lincolns house, sitting on the couch.

Lincoln took the paper out of the file.

"Okay so if theirs a 50% DNA match or more we are brothers, 49% or less we are not" Lincoln said.

"Sounds simple enough" Clyde said.

Lincoln then looked at the paper and found where it said if they where siblings or not.

"Oh my god" Lincoln exclaimed.

Clyde then looked over Lincolns shoulder and read the paper.

"55%" Clyde said.

"That means we're-" Lincoln couldn't finish the sentence because Clyde did it for him.

"Brothers" Clyde finished.

"What now" Lincoln said.

"What do you mean what now" Clyde said "I wasn't exactly planning each step".

"What about our other brother" Lincoln said.

"What do you mean what about him we're not just gona find him, it's not that easy" Clyde said.

"I know, I know" Lincoln said "Do you even know our other brothers name".

"His name is Zackson" Clyde said.

There was a long pause of silence.

"Hey what happened at the café last week, you still haven't told me" Clyde said breaking the silence.

"I- I found out Ronnie Anne was two timing me" Lincoln said.

"I feel sorry for you, why was she even here" Clyde said.

"Chandler told me she was here with her grandfather on business but I didn't really care" Lincoln said.

 **Meanwhile at Sarah's house**

Sarah was on her laptop playing video games. That's when the doorbell rang.

Her mom got the door and then yelled "Sarah it's for you".

She walked out of her room, downstairs and into the living room (where the front door was). It was Pam, her actual best friend and the only other person who knew her huge secret.

"Sarah I don't have much time to talk" Pam said "Im just here to tell you that you should stop hanging out with Lincoln Tara is going to find out".

"We weren't hanging out it was just a one time thing" Sarah said.

"You like him and you're going to hang out with him again" Pam said.

"I do not like him" Sarah said.

"You two where holding hands" Pam said.

"Okay so I like him a little" Sarah said.

Pam then stared at Sarah with her I-don't-believe-it face.

"Okay, okay I like him a lot, but what's the worst that could happen" Sarah said.

"Tara could tell the entire school your huge secret that's the worst that could happen" Pam said.

"Ugh, I am so tired of Tara ruling my life I want to be able to make my own choices, if only we knew one of Tara's huge secrets" Sarah said.

"That's going to be hard to get, Tara tells nobody her secrets especially her huge ones" Pam said.

"I got to go" Pam said.

Pam then left the house.

 **Meanwhile at Tara's house**

A boy was reading Tara's diary. The boy was her adopted brother. The boy was black, bald and he wore a grey hoodie blue jeans and black and white vans.

That is when Tara walked in the room.

"What did I tell you would happen if you ever went into my room again" Tara said.

"You would beat me up" the boy said.

"Yeah well I wasn't kidding about that" Tara said.

That is when the boy jumped up and crouched on the window sill.

"Cant hit me if im outside" the boy said.

"Don't be silly that's suicide" Tara said.

"Unless you aim for the bushes (1) the boy said.

He then jumped out of the window and landed in the bushes. He then jumped out of the bushes and ran down the street and kept running. He was getting away, getting away with Tara's diary.

 **Welp that's it for this chapter. Aim for the bushes is a reference to the movie The Other Guys.**


	6. Chapter 6

It was 7:00 A.M. 1 hour before school started. Lincoln and Clyde had decided to start walking to school.

"And you held her hand and she didn't object to it" Clyde said.

"Yeah, and I think im gona ask her out on a date today" Lincoln said.

 **Meanwhile inside the school**

Pam was sitting at the desk of the school newspaper office trying to figure out what to write about for her next article. The desk had 3 newspapers on it, a reading lamp and a book. That is when he walked in (the unnamed boy from the ending of the last chapter). Pam looked at him, she saw he was holding something behind his back, she didn't want to know what was behind his back, she didn't know and she didn't want to know, what she did know is she had to get him out.

"No, No, No, Get out, out, you need to leave now" Pam said.

"Blondie calm down" the boy said.

"As you can see my hair is orange" Pam said.

"I know you died it from blond to orange so people wouldn't think you were a dumb blonde" he said.

"How do you know that" Pam said.

"You told me, back when we where friends, what happened to that" the boy said.

"What happened was your sister became the popular kid and started to hate you, I am so close to running the school paper I can feel it and one word out of your sisters mouth and im stuck at the sticky table with nobody reading my articles, I cant afford that" Pam said.

"Pam please can you at least hide me out here until I can give this to someone" the boy said.

He then showed Pam the thing hidden behind his back, it was Tara's diary.

"Zackson how did you get this and why do you want to pawn this off on someone" Pam said.

"I was reading it, planning on ripping out a page that would expose the real Tara however she caught me before I could, I would read the whole thing to everybody however I know if I take a step in that hallway Tara will find me and beat me up" Zackson said.

Pam then smiled.

"I know exactly who you can give that to" Pam said "I'll be right back, give me the diary".

Zackson then handed Pam the diary. Pam then walked out of the room leaving Zackson.

After 10 minutes Pam finally found Sarah.

"Sarah-" before Pam could continue talking Sarah cut her off.

"How many times have I told you, you cannot call me Sarah at school Tara will hear you" Sarah said.

"I know, im sorry, but look, I think all your problems can be solved if you look at what I have in my hands" Pam said.

Sarah then looked at what Pam was holding. It was Tara's diary.

"We could bribe her with this, if she tells your huge secret, we tell all of hers" Pam said.

Back in the newspaper office Zackson was sitting at Pam's desk. That is when he heard Tara's voice.

"Pam, Pam" Tara yelled.

Zackson hid under the desk. Tara walked in.

"Pam, ugh where is she" Tara said.

That's when Tara saw something on Pam's desk. It was a book with the words BFF'S written on it with a picture of Pam and Nara.

"No way" Tara said.

Tara read the book and each page she read made her angrier and angrier. She threw the book on the ground and threw the reading lamp off the desk. She also threw the newspapers off the desk. She stomped around the room and then went to one of the file cabinets and pulled on of the drawers out and threw it on the ground.

"She is so dead" Tara said.

Tara then ran out of the room. After she left the room Zackson got out from under the desk. Zackson texted Pam.

 **Zackson: Tara is on her way to you and she is mad**

 **Pam: Why is she mad**

 **Zackson: She found the book on your desk**

"Crap" Pam said.

"What" Sarah asked?

"Tara found the BFF book I made" Pam said.

"You made one" Sarah asked?

"Yeah, for your birthday, I knew how much you wanted a photo album of us together, so I made one" Pam said.

 **Meanwhile**

Clyde and Lincoln had finally gotten to school. Walking past the school newspaper office and seeing the mess.

"What the heck happened" Clyde said.

"I don't know, I don't want to know" Lincoln said.

That is when Lincoln and Clyde ran into Tara.

"Ugh you" Lincoln said.

"Have you seen Nara" Tara said.

"I wish" Lincoln said.

That's when Sarah and Pam walked up.

"YOU TWO" Tara yelled.

"You lied to me Nara, I thought we were friends, you're a jerk, your secret will be told and you both are going to the sticky table" Tara said.

"First oval my name is Sarah" Sarah said "and second oval you thought we were friends, sure we were friends at first, but then you told the whole my name was Nara so our names could rhyme, you ask for loans without paying back, when I don't give you the loan you take the money from me, you forced me to be on the cheerleading squad, you blamed me for your shoplifting, the only reason I stayed friends with you was so you wouldn't tell my secret, you mam are the jerk" Sarah finished.

"You know what your secret will definitely be told and im telling the whole school to not read Pam's articles in the newspaper" Tara said.

"What the hell did I do" Pam said.

"You are not telling anybody anything" Sarah said.

"Why not" Tara said.

"Because I have this" Sarah said.

She then showed Tara that she had her diary.

"My diary, give me that" Tara said.

Zackson then came out of the newspaper office and walked over to the group.

"Do not give it to her" Zackson said.

"I'll give it to you, if you don't tell anybody anything" Sarah said.

"Alright fine" Tara said.

Sarah then opened the diary and ripped out each page very carefully until there was nothing but a cover. Sarah then handed Tara the diary.

"What the hell" Tara said.

"I said id give you the diary, I never said id give you the pages" Sarah said.

"Wow" Clyde, Lincoln and Zackson said in unison.

"Who even are you" Clyde asked?

"Im Tara's brother" Zackson said.

"Ugh, you know what you may have the upper hand now, but this isn't the last of me" Tara said.

Tara then walked off.

The group then began walking to the lunchroom.

"Hey um this is sort of an awkward time to ask but will you on a date with me" Lincoln asked?

"No grand romantic gestures" Sarah said.

"No" Lincoln said a little nervously.

"Good cause that's the way I like it" Sarah said.

"So that's a yes" Lincoln asked?

"That's a yes" Sarah said.

Meanwhile Clyde and Zackson where at the back of the pack trying to keep up.

"So, what's your name" Clyde asked?

"Zackson" Zackson said.

No way, that has to be a coincidence Clyde thought to himself

"What's your last name" Clyde asked?

"For a weird question there's a weird answer, Im adopted but I prefer to use my actual last name, my last name is Shayne" Zackson said.

Clyde's eyes widened. There's no way it could be him Clyde thought to him.

 **Authors thanks:**

 **Welp that's it for this chapter guys, and so the plot thickens, XD. Anyways there's something ironic to this chapter. The reason it takes so long to come out with a new chapter is because I don't have much free time and when I do I don't feel like writing. This was one of those times. But then I remembered the people who actually like the story and I was able to write the longest chapter so far. Thanks to everybody who is favoriting and following the story. Welp I'll see you guys next chapter :)**


	7. Chapter 7

Clyde was hanging out at Lincoln's house. They were in the kitchen. Lincoln and Clyde had been making orange juice from scratch.

"Okay we have been squeezing oranges, for 2 and a half hours, and we have made" Lincoln said.

Lincoln then poured the orange juice from the orange squeezer into a glass.

"ONE GLASS ARE YOU KIDDING ME" (1) Lincoln shouted!

Then Clyde's watch started beeping.

"Gtg" Clyde said.

"Who says Gtg" Lincoln said.

"I do" Clyde said.

"Where you going" Lincoln asked.

"Gus' games and grub, I need to talk to Zackson" Clyde said.

"Cya" Lincoln said.

"Bye" Clyde said.

 **Meanwhile upstairs**

In Luna and Luans room Luna was playing the song she always played when she was feeling down.

Bad day by Daniel Powter

You're falling to pieces every time  
and I don't need no carrying on

'Cause you had a bad day  
You're taking one down  
You sing a sad song just to turn it around  
You say you don't know  
You tell me don't lie-

"Would you stop playing that song, it is getting old, you've been playing it for more than a week" Luan said.

"A week and 2 days" Luna said.

"Why are you even playing it, I know you only play it when you feel down so" Luan said.

"Lincoln hasn't talked to me ever since… the incident" Luna said.

"He hasn't talked to me either" Luan said.

"LINCOLN LOUD" Lori yelled from her room.

She then stomped out of her room and down the hall.

Luna then jumped down from the top bunk.

"This should be good" Luna said.

Luan got out of the bottom bunk and went out in the hallway as did Luna. Leni and Lynn where already in the hallway with Lori.

"What the hell is going on" Luna asked?

"Bobby broke up with me" Lori said.

"Again" Luan said.

"Yes and there is no way we're getting back together this time, that's literally what he said" Lori said.

"Why did he break up with you" Leni asked.

"Lincoln was cheating on Ronnie Anne and Bobby said and I quote he could never date someone related to someone who hurt someone he's related to" Lori said.

The older sisters (except Lori) gasped.

"LINCOLN GET UP HERE NOW" Lori yelled.

Lincoln then walked out of the kitchen into the living room and over to the stairs.

"What do you want" Lincoln asked?

"Bobby broke up with me because of you" Lori said.

"What why" Lincoln asked?

"Because you cheated on Ronnie Anne, she told him herself" Lori said.

"That lying little" Lincoln said.

"You are going to video chat her to apologize" Lori said.

"No way, **she** cheated on me" Lincoln said.

"Ronnie Anne wouldn't do something like that" Lori said.

"So **I** would do something like that" Lincoln said "you really think I would do something like that".

"Go video chat her and apologize" Lori said ignoring Lincoln's question.

"I'm not doing that, what I am going to do is call her out on her little lie" Lincoln said.

Lincoln walked up the stairs and over to his room but before he went in Lori yelled.

"LINCOLN LOUD DON'T YOU DARE" Lori yelled.

"It's Shayne" Lincoln said.

Lincoln then walked in and slammed the door.

 **Meanwhile**

Clyde had gotten to Gus' games and grub. He walked in and sat at a booth. That is when he got a text.

 **Zackson: sorry can't make it, something came up last minute**

 **Clyde: Its cool I understand**

Then somebody Clyde's age got up from the booth behind Clyde.

"That is sick" the guy said "I am telling Tara".

Then another kid Clyde's age got up from the same booth.

"No please don't, I cannot go to the sticky table Ryan" the other said.

"I do not care Simon (2)" Ryan said.

Ryan (which was the guys name for anybody who didn't get that) walked out of Gus' games and grub.

"Unbelievable" Simon said "Best friends for 6 years and he's going off to tell his girlfriend about the biggest secret I've ever told him".

"Um, you okay" Clyde asked.

"Do I sound okay huh, does my situation sound okay" Simon asked.

"Your right, that was a stupid question, I've delt with Tara before not myself but my friends have and from what I've heard she is awful" Clyde said.

"From what I've heard she's even worse than awful" Simon said.

"Yeah she is, he was your best friend for 6 years" Clyde asked?

"Yep 6 long years, he always had money on his mind, he told me when his parents asked him what he wanted to be when he grew up he said he wanted to be a millionaire" Simon said "His want for money roped me into some pretty crazy situations".

"I know how you feel on that one, my best friend Lincoln has roped me into some pretty crazy situations aswell" Clyde said.

"If your best friend sucks you into crazy situations that's how you know you have a good one" Clyde and Simon said at the same time.

"Bill Buck said that" Simon said.

"I know he's the writer of the Ace Savvy comics" Clyde said.

Simon then sat down at the booth.

"So have you heard about the new superhero TV show" Simon asked?

"Which one" Clyde asked.

"The one about batman as a kid, its gona be called Gotham or something like that" Simon said.

"Why would I want to watch a TV show about batman as a kid, we already know what happened to batman as a kid, his parents died and he became batman, batman was pretty much always batman" Clyde said.

"Exactly it makes no sense" Simon said.

 **Okay guys that is it for this chapter. So squeezing oranges for 2 hours and only coming out with one glass of orange juice is a reference to a Big Time Rush episode. Yes Simon's name is a reference to something; however I cannot tell you what it's a reference to yet because it might spoil something upcoming soooooo. So tell me what you think of this chapter in the reviews. See you next chapter. Special thanks to megaman1549 for telling me that Gotham actually is a show XD.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors note:**

 **Hold up, at the time of writing this I have 14 followers and 9 favorites yall been hooking a brother up (yep im a guy). Thank you so much for the support, it really makes me want to continue writing this story.**

Lincoln slammed the door to his room.

"Okay here we go" Lincoln said to himself.

He then took out his laptop pulled up the video chat app he installed and video called Ronnie Anne.

"Pick up, Pick up, Pick up" Lincoln said to himself.

Ronnie Anne did pick up.

"What do you want" Ronnie Anne said.

"I want to know why you told Bobby I cheated on you" Lincoln asked.

"So he would break up with your sister so I wouldn't have to see another loud ever again" Ronnie said.

"Ronnie Anne you tell Bobby the truth or, or-" Lincoln was cut off by Ronnie Anne.

"Or what" Ronnie Anne asked.

"I- I got nothing" Lincoln said.

"Exactly"

"Whatever I don't need you to prove to Lori and Bobby that you where cheating" Lincoln said.

Lincoln then ended the video call.

"Oh, this is not going to end well" Lincoln said to himself.

Lincoln then had an idea. Lincoln then ran out of his room, downstairs, and out the house. Lincoln ran to Chandlers place.

Lincoln knocked on the door. Chandler opened the door.

"Sup" Chandler said.

"Hey I'm kind of caught in some hot water, Um do you have any proof that you and Ronnie Anne dated" Lincoln asked.

"Yes I actually do" Chandler said. Chandler then closed the door and a few moments later he came back with a box.

"Here you go" Chandler said.

"Thank you so much" Lincoln said.

 **Later**

After a couple hours Lincoln had showed Lori the evidence and then they drove down to the city and met bobby and Ronnie Anne at the bodega.

"Lincoln how could you cheat on my little sister" Bobby said.

"I didn't she cheated on me" Lincoln said.

"Oh really, prove it" Bobby said.

Lincoln then placed the box on the floor and opened it. The first thing he pulled out of the box was a note. He handed it to Bobby. The note said.

 **Dear Chandler**

 **Im sorry im leaving but we'll still get to video chat. Im going to miss you so much. I love you.**

 **Xoxo Ronnie Anne**

"But wait there's more (1)" Lincoln said.

Lincoln pulled out a picture and showed it to Bobby.

The picture was of Ronnie Anne kissing Chandler on the cheek. Lincoln then took out another thing out of the box. It was a receipt from Jean Juan's French max buffet.

"So what it's a receipt" Ronnie Anne said.

"Or is it, well it is but look at the date the 5th of April last year" Lincoln said.

"So" Ronnie Anne said.

"So there's no way he could've gone out with you because he was home" Lori said.

"I could go on but do you really want me to" Lincoln said.

"No, I get the idea" Bobby said.

Lincoln, Bobby and Lori all looked at Ronnie Anne. Lincoln then smiled a devilish smile.

"I'll be in the car" Lincoln said.

Lincoln then went outside and went in the car. From inside the car he heard Bobby and Lori arguing with Ronnie Anne. Lori then walked out of the bodega and got in the car and started driving back to Royal Woods.

In the middle of the drive Lori said something.

"Lincoln I'd like to thank you" Lori said.

"For what" Lincoln said.

"For getting me and Bobby back together, even though you're probably still mad about me accusing you of cheating and for lying to you, you didn't have to do anything but you got me and him back together" Lori said.

"Well, it was unfair for you and Bobby's relationship to suffer because of Ronnie Anne" Lincoln said.

That's when Lincoln's cell phone rang.

"Hey" Lincoln said answering the phone.

"Hey" the person answered.

It was chandler.

"So how'd it go" Chandler asked?

"It went really well thank you so much" Lincoln said.

"So, want to be friends" Chandler asked?

"Sure" Lincoln answered.

"Okay, um I got to" Chandler said.

"Okay bye" Lincoln said.

 **Meanwhile**

Chandler was with Tara. They were at Gus' games and grub.

"Okay I'm in, and he doesn't know a thing" Chandler said.

"Okay then" Tara said.

"You gona hold up your end of the deal" Chandler said.

"Yes I am, as promised a seat at the cool table for the rest of year, and if you get me some dirt on Lincoln Loud I'll give you a seat at the cool table till you go to middle school" Tara said.

"I think we're gona do good business together" Chandler said.

Tara and Chandler then shook hands.

 **Welp that's it for this chapter. But wait there's more is a reference to as seen on TV ads.**


	9. Chapter 9

It was after school at Royal Woods Elementary. Simon was going to the cafeteria where he knew Ryan was at. Simon walked into the cafeteria to see Ryan was the only one there. Simon walked up to Ryan.

"I can't believe you're blackmailing me" Simon said.

"You should be thanking me for not telling Nara" Ryan said.

"I thought you where my friend" Simon said.

"I was, but **that** is just disgusting" Ryan said.

"Maybe to you" Simon said.

Simon then gave Ryan 25 bucks.

 **Meanwhile**

Lincoln, Chandler and Zackson where walking to the newspaper office.

"Okay tell me Pam's rules one final time" Chandler said.

"Okay I will go over it one last time" Zackson said "Do not say anything about Tara she hates her, don't bring up global warming or climate change, and do not under no circumstances bring up Ace Savvy or any other superhero" Zackson said.

"Are you sure you want to report for the school newspaper" Lincoln asked.

"Yeah, because if you miss a deadline you wont hear the end of it" Zackson said.

"I am sure" Chandler said.

The three walked in and saw that Pam was reading an Ace Savvy comic.

"Oh my gosh" Zackson said.

Pam then looked up to see the trio and she put the comic in her desk drawer.

"You're a secret Ace Savvy fan" Zackson said "you fan of all the other superheroes" Zackson asked?

"Mayyyyybe" Pam said.

"Oh, she definitely is" Lincoln said.

"Please tell me you don't watch Gotham" Zackson said.

"I don't, what's the point of it we already know what happened to batman as a kid" Pam said.

"Exactly" Zackson said.

"So what do you want" Pam asked.

"Chandler wants to report for the school newspaper" Zackson said.

"Okay, now get out you 2 I need to give him the interview" Pam said.

Lincoln and Zackson left the newspaper office.

"Gotham" Lincoln said "I'll tell you what they are; they are a smallville rip off that's what they are".

"I was thinking the exact same thing" Zackson said.

 **Meanwhile**

Clyde was heading towards the school news paper office. He was behind Tara who was on the phone.

"Yeah and Lincoln doesn't know a thing" Tara said.

"Lincoln doesn't know a thing about what" Clyde asked.

"Oh snap I got to go" Tara said "I am not telling you a thing".

"Okay let me get your diary we'll see what you say about it" Clyde said.

"No, no, no" Tara said "fine you win, me and Chandler made a deal he has to get me dirt on Lincoln and in turn he gets a seat at the cool table till he goes to middle school".

"What, oh when chandler gets out of that news paper office" Clyde said.

"What's he doing at the newspaper office" Tara asked?

"He wants to report for the paper" Clyde said.

"WHAT" Tara yelled "I am putting a stop to that right now".

A couple minutes later Clyde found Chandler he was with Lincoln and Zackson.

"Chandler I need to speak to you in private" Clyde said.

Clyde then took Chandler to the gym.

"You are lying to Lincoln just so he can sit at the cool table"

"What who tol-" Chandler was cut off by Clyde.

"Tara told me, why you would do this, do you know how much he's been through" Clyde said.

"What are you talking about" Chandler asked.

"Ask him yourself" Clyde said.

 **Meanwhile**

Zackson had gone back to Pam's office.

"Hey Pam" Zackson said.

"Hey, what do you need" Pam said.

"I was wondering if I could take you out to eat" Zackson said.

"Like now" Pam said.

"Yeah now, there's still hours left in the day" Zackson said.

"Okay, but this is just a friend thing right" Pam said.

"Yeah, this is a friend thing" Zackson said a little sad.

"Okay, what time is it by the way" Pam asked?

"I don't know" Zackson said.

"You don't have a watch" Pam asked?

"I tell time by the sun" Zackson said.

"What about nighttime" Pam said.

"Nights are shorter than days" Zackson said.

"Okay, let's go" Pam said.

 **Meanwhile**

Ryan and Tara where sitting together talking to each-other.

"So how's your plan going" Tara asked?

"Pretty well actually" Ryan said "I've made 75 bucks in 3 days"

"When do I get to tell the whole school about that disgusting stuff" Tara asked?

"We tell them in 2 days, by then I'll have made 125 bucks" Ryan said.

"I can't wait till then" Tara said "oh before I forget I need to call Chandler".

Chandler was in the gym. Clyde had left 5 minutes ago but Chandler had stayed to think alone. That's when his phone rang. It was Tara.

"What do you want" Chandler said.

"You want to report for the school newspaper" Tara said.

"Yes and I made the cut" Chandler said.

"Well you have to stop reporting for them" Tara said "Pam is best friends with Nara".

"You mean Sarah" Chandler said.

"Her name is Nara" Tara yelled "now follow my orders or no seat at the cool table".

Tara then hung up.


	10. Chapter 10

**(It has been 1 day since the last chapter)**

It was after school. Clyde and Zackson where playing chess in the cafeteria. The chess board was rare, both sides where the same color.

Zackson had 3 pawns left and Clyde had 2 pawns.

"So why are they both the same color" Zackson asked.

"Its made by Aric Nik there are only three like this in the world" Clyde said.

That's when Zackson took out one of Clyde's pawns.

"Gotcha" Zackson said "now you only got one".

"No that's one of your pieces" Clyde said.

"No it's not, it's yours" Zackson said.

"No because you moved your piece there" Clyde said.

"No I didn't, my other two are up there" Zackson said pointing at the two pawns in front.

"Are you two arguing about chess" Lincoln asked?

"That has to be the most boring argument I've ever heard of" Simon said.

"You know what we'll just start over" Clyde said.

"But we've been here for 3 hours" Zackson said.

"It doesn't matter, chess is a strategic game it could take days, months, maybe even years" Clyde said.

"Im done" Zackson said.

Zackson got up from the table.

"Welp im going to the arcade, see if I can forget about the three hours I just wasted" Zackson said.

"Ima go home see if there's anything to do" Lincoln said.

"Bye" Clyde said.

Lincoln and Zackson then left.

"Um Clyde" Simon said.

"What is it" Clyde asked.

"I want to tell you something" Simon said.

"What is it" Clyde said.

"Okay, well it's really weird and you might not want to be my friend after I tell you and-" before Simon could finish Clyde stopped him.

"Its okay Simon im not going to judge you" Clyde said holding both Simons hands.

Simon blushed a little.

"Okay im just gona say it" Simon said "I- I'm- I'm gay". Simon then started to cry a little but.

"Simon it's okay" Clyde said.

"No, no it's not because you probably don't want to be my friend anymore and im so ashamed" Simon said.

"Simon it's nothing to be ashamed of, my dads are gay" Clyde said.

"So you don't think im weird or disgusting" Simon said.

"No, to me you're the exact same person" Clyde said.

"That's so good to hear, Ryan definitely disagrees" Simon said.

"So what, if your best friend doesn't like you for who you are, he isn't your friend" Clyde said.

"Thank you Clyde" Simon said.

"No problem" Clyde said.

 **Meanwhile**

Zackson was at Gus' games and grub where he happened to run into Pam.

"Hey isn't that a karaoke stage" Zackson asked

"Yeah, somebody told me that they just had it installed" Pam said "do you sing".

"Never have, but a wise man said don't knock it till you try" Zackson said.

Zackson then got up and walked over to the karaoke stage and looked at the songs.

"Track 187" Zackson said to the DJ.

Zackson then got up on stage and took a microphone.

"Before I start, id like to say this song is for my Crush Pam" Zackson said.

Zackson then started to sing.

 **What a wonderful world by Sam Cooke**

Don't know much about history  
Don't know much biology  
Don't know much about a science book,  
Don't know much about the french I took  
But I do know that I love you,  
And I know that if you love me, too,  
What a wonderful world this would be

Don't know much about geography,  
Don't know much trigonometry  
Don't know much about algebra,  
Don't know what a slide rule is for  
But I do know that one and one is two,  
And if this one could be with you,  
What a wonderful world this would be

Now, I don't claim to be an "A" student,  
But I'm tryin' to be  
For maybe by being an "A" student, baby,  
I can win your love for me

Don't know much about history,  
Don't know much biology  
Don't know much about a science book,  
Don't know much about the french I took  
But I do know that I love you,  
And I know that if you love me, too,  
What a wonderful world this would be

History  
Biology  
Science book  
French I took  
But I do know that I love you,  
And I know that if you love me, too,  
What a wonderful world this would be

"Pam I like you" Zackson said getting off stage.

"I like you too" Pam said.

The two then hugged each other and the rest of the people in the restaurant applauded.

 **Meanwhile**

Lincoln was at home channel surfing.

"All these channels and nothings on" Lincoln said to himself.

That's when the doorbell rang.

"Hey" Chandler said.

"Sup" Lincoln said.

"You can come in if you want" Lincoln said.

Chandler then walked in and sat on the couch, Lincoln closed the door and sat with chandler.

"So how ya been" Chandler asked.

"I've been okay" Lincoln said.

"Hey I wanted to ask, was that article in the school newspaper true" Chandler asked.

"Yeah it was" Lincoln said.

"Wow, just finding out your adopted must be ruff" Chandler said.

"It was, and it still is and Ronnie Anne not only cheated on me but told Pam my story just for the heck" Lincoln said.

"Yeah she was a jerk" Chandler said.

That's when chandler's phone started to ring.

"I'll be back" Chandler said.

Chandler then went outside and answered his phone.

"What do you want" Chandler asked.

"I want you to tell me that you stopped reporting for the school newspaper" Tara said.

"No im not telling you that, but what I am telling you is the deal is off" Chandler said.

"What" Tara yelled!

"Im not giving you any dirt on Lincoln" Chandler said "he's had enough without you prying into his life, now leave him and his girlfriend ALONE" Chandler said.

 **The next day**

It was lunchtime. Tara was with Ryan.

"Didn't you say today I could get to tell the whole school about Simon" Tara said.

"Yeah, go tell em" Ryan said.

Tara then got up.

"Everybody listen up" Tara yelled.

Everyone in the cafeteria stopped talking and looked at Tara.

"I have something to tell you" Tara said "one of you has a terrible disgusting secret".

Everyone in the cafeteria looked at each other and then back at Tara.

"Simon Laymen" Tara started "Is gay".

"It is weird, it is disgusting and frankly it is sickening" Tara said "Tomorrow do not offer him a seat, he will be sitting at the sticky table".

Tara then sat back down.

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter, now I can tell you what Simons name is a reference to :D. Simons name is a reference to Simon from the book Simon vs the homosapian agenda. The main character Simon is gay soooooo.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay guys I am deciding to start writing the next chapter. My wrist hasn't healed but I can use my fingers because I got the cast on so. (P.S. sorry for any misspelled words if there are any).**

Simon started to cry and then ran out of the cafeteria. Clyde got up and was heading for the door when Ryan yelled out halfway across the cafeteria "You going to comfort your boyfriend".

That stopped Clyde in his tracks. Clyde turned around and walked to the table Ryan was sitting at.

"You are heartless, he told you his biggest secret and you do this to him" Clyde said.

"Well its disgusting men aren't meant to be with men" Ryan said.

"Are those your beliefs or are they hers" Clyde said pointing at Tara.

Ryan was about to say something but Tara looked at him with a don't-you-dare face.

"Whatever he deserved it" Ryan said.

"If I weren't so peaceful I would hit you in the face right now" Clyde said.

"Good to know" Ryan said.

Clyde then ran out the cafeteria and started looking for Simon.

Lincoln then walked up to Ryan.

"Clyde may be above violence but I'm not, fight 4:00 Gus games and grub parking lot" Lincoln said.

"It's on" Ryan said.

 **Meanwhile**

Clyde had found Simon he was in the janitor's closet. Simon was sitting down crying into his hands.

"Simon" Clyde said.

Simon looked up and saw Clyde.

"Go away before somebody sees us and they bully you too" Simon said.

"They won't bully me and they won't bully you either" Clyde said.

Clyde sat next to Simon.

"Yes they will" Simon said.

"No they won't" Clyde said.

"How do you know" Simon said.

"I don't but sometimes people who go through stressful situations like this need to be told it'll be okay by someone other then themselves" Clyde said.

They sat in silence for a moment

"Clyde I need to tell you something" Simon said.

"What is it" Clyde said.

"I used to go to a different elementary school until my secret of being gay got out and they bullied me so much I had to change schools" Simon said "Ryan went to this school at the time and he asked me why I got bullied so much at my old school and I told him and you know the story from there".

"Wow, im sorry for you" Clyde said.

"I really don't want to leave this school not after ive made so many friends" Simon said.

"Listen Simon you have my word that no matter what happens you are not leaving this school" Clyde said.

"You promise" Simon said.

"I promise" Clyde said.

Clyde then realized Simon was holding his hand. Clyde looked at Simon and Simon blushed.

 **Later**

It was 3:45 school was ended a long time ago and Pam was just leaving the newspaper office. She walked up to her locker and saw it was open; she then looked down and saw the lock was on the floor.

"No way" Pam said.

She looked in her locker and saw her backpack was gone.

"Crap" Pam said.

Pam then pulled out her phone and texted Sarah.

 **Somebody stole my backpack and it had Tara's diary in it**


	12. Chapter 12

Lincoln, Zackson and Sarah where outside of Gus' games and grubs.

"Oh crap" Sarah said.

"What is it" Lincoln asked.

"Somebody stole Pam's backpack and it had Tara's diary in it" Sarah said.

"Has she talked to the obvious suspect yet" Lincoln asked?

"She's about to right now" Sarah said.

 **Meanwhile**

Pam found Tara in the cafeteria.

"What do you want" Tara said.

"You stole my backpack and it had your diary in it" Pam said.

"Really, where do you think im stashing it" Tara said.

She did have a point.

"Fine but I got my eye on you" Pam said.

Pam then left.

After Pam left Tara got a text from an unknown number.

 **Who is this**

 **Doesn't matter meet me outside the school at 4:00**

 **Why**

 **I have a your diary**

 **And im just supposed to believe you**

The unknown texter then sent a picture of Tara's diary

 **Believe me now**

 **Yeah I do but why are you helping me**

 **Because I want to see Pam go down just like you do**

 **Meanwhile**

After 25 minutes Ryan showed up meaning him and Lincoln could finally fight.

Lincoln thought about all the horrible things Ryan did to Simon and before Ryan had time to react Lincoln ran up to him and punched him in the face giving Ryan a bloody nose.

"Wow" Zackson and Sarah said in unison.

"Now you better not let me catch you messing with Simon" Lincoln said.

"Just because I wont doesn't mean the school won't" Ryan said.

Zackson, Sarah and Lincoln then left.

Lincoln and Sarah where holding hands while they walked.

"How in the world did you go that fast dude" Zackson asked.

"I just thought of how terrible Ryan was to Simon" Lincoln said.

"Yeah Ryan is just about as terrible as Tara" Sarah said.

"Yeah those two where meant for each-other" Lincoln said.

 **Meanwhile**

Ryan walked into Gus' games and grub. A kid named Max was working the register. Max was a new employee who worked there part time. Max had only worked there for 2 weeks but had become acquainted with Ryan.

"Dude I don't know how much longer I can be Tara's girlfriend" Ryan said "I really don't want to be my best friends worst enemy".

"Then why don't you break up with her" Max said.

"Because I know what she'll do if I break up with her, send me to the sticky table" Ryan said "And say I do break up with her and she sends me to the sticky table Simon may not want to be my friend again after all I done".

"Well maybe if you do something big it'll prove you want to be the good guy" Max said.

'Like what" Ryan asked.

"How the hell am I supposed to know" Max said.

 **Meanwhile**

Tara went outside the school and saw somebody holding her diary. The person was white; they had a scar on the side of their face, and had sloppy black hair. The person wore a black shirt with a grey jacket some blue jeans and Nikes.

"You're late" he said

"I like to be fashionably late" Tara said.

"Whatever, here you go" He said holding out Tara's diary out.

Tara took it.

"Finally, now they don't stand a chance" Tara said.

"Now that I helped you, you need to help me" he said.

"What do you need help with" Tara asked?

"I need you to help me wreck the school newspaper office" he said.

"I can definitely help with that but first, what's your name" Tara asked.

"The names Rick" he said.

 **The next day**

Simon walked up to his locker and saw that it had tons of sticky notes on it. He read a couple

 **FREAK**

 **WEIRDO**

 **LOSER**

 **HOMO**

He stopped reading. He then sat down on the floor and started crying.

 **Meanwhile**

Almost everybody was in the cafeteria waiting for school to start. Tara then stood up.

"May I have everyone's attention" Tara said

Everyone stopped talking and looked at her.

"Listen up, today at lunch do not offer Simon, Nara, Zackson, Chandler, Pam, Lincoln, and Clyde, a seat they will be sitting at the sticky table" Tara said "Also do not read Pam or Chandlers articles anymore".

Tara then sat back down.

 **Meanwhile**

Pam walked into the newspaper office and saw it was a mess. File cabinets where knocked over, the windows where broken, some computers where spray painted on while others where on the floor destroyed, and something was spray painted on one of the walls. She saw it was a name, she looked at it closely and saw whose name it was and she became terrified. The name was

 **Rick Cole**


	13. Chapter 13

"Wait what I thought we had her diary" Clyde said.

"We did" Sarah said.

"God darn it" Clyde yelled.

"Even in crisis he can't curse" Zackson said.

"I vowed to never curse" Clyde said.

"Um Lincoln can I talk to you in private" Sarah said.

Lincoln and Sarah then left the cafeteria and went out into the hallway.

At that moment Pam walked into the cafeteria and walked up to Zackson.

"I need you to come look at something" Pam said.

Zackson then got up and went with Pam.

It was just Clyde and Chandler then. Clyde was staring at Chandler.

"Why are you staring at me" Chandler said.

"Because I know you're still working with Tara" Clyde said.

"No I am not" Chandler said.

"Who else would give Tara her diary" Clyde said.

"Maybe Ryan" Chandler said.

"Ryan was at the fight with Lincoln" Clyde said "I can't believe sitting at the cool table means that much to you".

"You know what if you're going to accuse me maybe I should just leave" Chandler said.

"Yeah maybe you should" Clyde said.

Chandler then left for another table.

 **Meanwhile**

"What is this about Sarah" Lincoln asked?

"Well I'm afraid" Sarah said.

"Afraid of what" Lincoln asked"

"Im afraid of Tara telling my secret" Sarah said.

Sarah was playing with her hair and she had tears in her eyes.

"Hey, that is not going to happen" Lincoln said.

Although saying that couldn't stop her from shedding a tear. She was still playing with her hair but she was doing it a lot more rapidly. After she shed her tear she looked down.

"Hey look at me, look at me" Lincoln said.

Sarah then looked at Lincoln. She still had tears in her eyes.

"I promise you that isn't going to happen" Lincoln said.

Lincoln and Sarah then started holding hands.

"You promise" Sarah said.

"I swear to god" Lincoln said.

Sarah and Lincoln then hugged.

"Te amo" Lincoln said.

"Yo tambien Te amo" Sarah said.

Lincoln then let go and Sarah then let go aswell.

"What does that-" Lincoln wasn't able to finish.

"It means I love you too you dope" Sarah said.

"Oh" Lincoln said.

The two then smirked at each other and then started hugging again.

 **Meanwhile**

Zackson came with Pam into the newspaper office.

"Jeez" Zackson said seeing the place in such a mess.

"That's not the worst of it" Pam said.

"Then what is" Zackson asked.

"That" Pam said pointing at the name on the wall.

"A name that's the worst of it" Zackson said.

"Look at whose name it is" Pam said.

Zackson looked closer and saw whose name it was.

"No way" Zackson said.

"Way" Pam said.

At that moment Pam's phone rang.

"Hello Pam" the person on the phone said.

She instantly recognized the voice.

"It's Rick" Pam whispered to Zackson.

Pam then put the phone on speaker.

"Hello Zackson" Rick said.

"How do you know im in the room" Zackson asked?

"I can see you" Rick said.

"Where are you" Pam asked?

"If I told you then the fun would be over" Rick said.

"Listen you psycho I am dating Zackson and there is nothing you can do about it" Pam said.

"Maybe so, but I did pay you back with revenge" Rick said.

"What did you do" Pam asked.

"I just gave Tara her diary back" Rick said.

"You're the one who stole my backpack" Rick said.

"Yep, and now that she has her diary back, she's going to tell the whole school not to read your articles anymore" Rick said "You're going to be kicked off you're precious school newspaper by Wednesday, oh and I heard an announcement is going to be made about your friend Sarah, you're going to have one bad wensday".

Rick then hung up.

After a couple minutes Pam and Zackson went back to the cafeteria. Another few minutes pass then Sarah and Lincoln come into the cafeteria holding hands.

About 12 minutes later Simon came in and walked up to their table.

"Guys I have something to show you" Simon said.

Simons eyes where light red from crying.

Clyde, Lincoln, Sarah, Pam and Zackson followed Simon to his locker and saw the notes.

"I have no words at this point" Zackson said.

"That is evil" Pam said.

"Don't blame the students, blame the master" Sarah said.

"I am not letting it go further than that" Clyde said.

"What do you mean" Simon asked?

"Its time for the revolution to begin" Clyde said.


	14. Chapter 14

**Later at lunch**

Zackson, Pam, Lincoln, Sarah, and Chandler were sitting at the sticky table. The group ate in silence. Simon wasn't there. Clyde was standing at the entrance to the cafeteria with flyers. Zackson got up and walked over to him.

"Are you seriously handing out fliers to start a revolution" Zackson said.

"Well I've never started one before how do you suggest I do it" Clyde said.

"I suggest you make a speech nobody's gona read a flier on why we need a revolution" Zackson said.

"Alright then" Clyde said.

Clyde cleared his throat.

"Toyboat, Toyboat, Toyboat" Clyde said.

"What are you doing" Zackson asked?

"Vocal exercises" Clyde said.

"Go and make the speech" Zackson said.

"Listen up" Clyde yelled!

Everybody kept talking and eating.

"Yo shut up and listen to my bro speak" Zackson yelled!

"I am fed up with Tara and her hatred to anyone who dares to be themselves; you saw what happened to Simon, make one mistake, do one thing she sees wrong and you a ridiculed, I think we deserve the right to be ourselves, that is why I am starting a revolution but I cant do it without your help" Clyde said.

"But Tara does make a valid point, being gay is disgusting" Liam said.

"Oh really, you didn't seem to be singing that tune when you met my dads, that woman doesn't make a valid point, all she does is bully anyone different" Clyde said.

"So who wants to stand behind me in the fight to be ourselves" Clyde yelled.

Liam then stood up and said "I will".

Zach then stood up and said the same.

Rusty stood up and said "I will" aswell.

Same for girl and boy Jordan, Christina, Sarah, Lincoln, Pam, Zackson, and Chandler.

"How about you Simon you with us" Clyde asked.

It was silent for a minute. Clyde then looked over to see Simon wasn't at the sticky table.

"Simon never came to lunch" Lincoln said.

"And neither did Tara or Ryan" Sarah said.

"Or Rick" Pam said.

"Who's Rick" Clyde, Sarah and Lincoln said at the same time.

"Long story" Pam said.

Clyde then left to find Simon.

"Now, who's Rick" Sarah asked.

"Okay, so you know how Zackson and I were best friends when we were kids" Pam said.

"Yeah" Sarah said.

"No" Lincoln said.

Sarah then looked at Lincoln.

"What, you expect me to know that" Lincoln said.

"Anyways there was another person I was best friends with, his name was Rick, we were the three amigos" Pam said "but then he asked me on a date, and sure I liked him but I didn't like him like him so I turned him down, he got really mad and long story short Zackson wound up in the hospital".

"Wow" Lincoln Sarah and Chandler said at the same time.

 **Meanwhile**

Ryan, Rick and Tara walked into the janitor's closet. It happened to be the one where Simon was.

"Finally we found him" Rick said.

"What do you mean finally" Simon asked?

"We had to check five other janitors' closets" Rick said.

"So what should we do with him" Rick asked?

Tara then spat her gum out and handed it to Rick.

"Okay first oval ew, second oval what do you want me to do with it" Rick said.

"Put it in his hair genius" Tara said.

"Gladly" Rick said.

He then put it in his hair.

"That the worst you got" Simon said.

"Nope" Rick said.

Rick then took breath spray out of his pocket. Simon laughed a little.

"Breath spray really" Simon said.

"Sure funny now but…" Rick said.

Rick then sprayed it in Simons face getting the spray in his eyes. Making his eyes red with tears in them.

"Not very funny if you get it in your eyes" Rick finished.

"Are you done can we please go now" Ryan begged.

"No, because you haven't done anything to him" Tara said.

"What do you mean" Ryan asked?

"I did the gum thing, Rick sprayed the breath spray" Tara said "you have done nothing".

"What do you want me to do" Ryan asked.

"Punch him or something I don't know" Rick said.

"Punch him" Ryan exclaimed "he is my best friend".

"He was your best friend and if you're going to be my boyfriend you have to do something" Tara said.

Ryan then walked up to Simon.

"Im sorry" Ryan whispered to Simon.

Ryan then punched him in the nose giving Simon a bloody nose.

Ryan, Tara, and Rick then left. A couple minutes later Clyde came in.

"God darn it, im too late" Clyde said.

"It's okay" Simon said.

"No it's not this whole thing could've been avoided" Clyde said.

"No it couldn't have what could you have done if you'd been here on time" Simon said.

"I don't know but, it could've been better" Clyde said.

"No it would've been worse" Simon said.

"No, it wouldn-" Clyde was cut off by Simon.

"Hey it's gona be okay" Simon said.

"How do you know" Clyde asked.

"I don't but sometimes people who go through stressful situations need to be told it's gona be okay by someone other than themselves" Simon said.

Clyde then looked at him.

"What I got it from you" Simon said.

Clyde then smirked and sat down next to Simon. They then started holding hands.


	15. Chapter 15

**Just to give you guys a heads up the next chapter wont come out for a while because I am working on chapter 1 of another story I'm going to be doing.**

It was the last period of the day. Simon was in math class when the bell finally rang. Simon was behind all of his classmates leaving when…

"Simon may I talk to you" Mrs. Richards said (his teacher).

Simon walked back into the class and Mrs. Richards closed the door.

"Simon you've been seeming down lately" Mrs. Richards said "is there something you aren't telling me".

"Well… um" Simon said not wanting to answer.

"Simon" Mrs. Richards said.

"Fine, but what im about to tell you, you cannot tell my parents" Simon said.

"Fine" Mrs. Richards said.

"Im being bullied" Simon said.

"I got that, but why again" Mrs. Richards said.

"It's just a random occouran-" Simon was cut off.

"Simon, lightening doesn't strike twice in the same place" Mrs. Richards said.

"Fine, but this you can definitely not tell my parents" Simon said.

"Okay" Mrs. Richards said.

"I'm gay" Simon said.

Mrs. Richards's eyes widened. She then took a seat at her desk most likely trying to process this information. She was silent for about 3 minutes.

"Simon" Mrs. Richards said.

"Yes" Simon said.

"You may go" She said.

Simon then left.

 **The next day**

It was early morning. Tara was the only one in the cafeteria at the time when Sarah walked through the doors.

"What do you want" Tara asked.

"What will it take for you not to tell my secret" Sarah said.

"Well… if you break up with that loser Lincoln, and be my best friend again then I will not only not tell your secret but I will also not have you sit at the sticky table" Tara said.

"You… you want me to break up with Lincoln" Sarah said.

"Do you want your secret not be told or not" Tara said.

"Okay, fine" Sarah said.

After a few minutes Lincoln arrived at the cafeteria and went to sit next to Sarah.

"Um… Lincoln can we talk in the hall" Sarah said.

"Sure" Lincoln said.

Lincoln and Sarah then went out into the hall.

"What is this about" Lincoln asked?

"Lincoln, im breaking up with you" Sarah said.

"WHAT" Lincoln yelled!

"Tara said if I want my secret not to be told I have to break up with you, and be best friends with her again" Sarah said.

"Oh I see it's for the greater good" Lincoln said "then I'm okay with it".

"You're sure" Sarah asked?

"Yeah I'm sure" Lincoln said.

The two then hugged.

"I'm gona miss you" Lincoln said.

"It's okay" Sarah said "it's only until we get Tara's diary back".

 **Later at lunch**

It was just Pam, Zackson, Lincoln, Chandler, Clyde and Simon. Sarah

"Are you two holding hands" Pam asked Simon and Clyde.

"Yes we are, you got a problem with that" Clyde said.

"Nope, not at all" Pam said.

That's when someone came over the intercom "Simon please report to the principles office".

Simon let go of Clyde's hand and went down to the principles office. When Simon entered the principles office he saw Principle. Huggins and his dad were talking.

"Simon I need to talk to you in the hall" his dad said.

Simon and his dad went into the hallway.

"Simon are you gay" his dad asked.

Simon realized that Mrs. Richards told his dad he was being bullied but that was the least of his problems. Simon knew his dad had been against gayness.

"Well are you" his dad yelled!

"y- yes I- I am" Simon said stuttering.

 **So guys that's it for this chapter. Sorry it's so short I just really wanted to get started on my new story. However that does not mean I am completely abandoning this one, it just may take a little bit longer for new chapters.**


	16. update

**Update: okay guys let me explain. My computer decided to self-destruct. I am currently on a new computer so I am sorry about the long wait but a new chapter will be out very, very, soon :)**


	17. Chapter 16

"what do you mean you'll see what you can do these people have been physically and mentally abusing my son" Simons dad said to the principle.

"Mr. Laymen these three students have not broken any rules before, in fact one of them transferred to this school last week so unless you have proof of any of these claims we cant do anything" Principle Huggins said.

Simon and his dad then left the principles office defeated.

"I can't believe it my son is gay, my son is gay" Simons dad said to himself "How could you not tell me".

"Because I knew you wouldn't approve" Simon said.

"of course I don't approve, it is not right for a man to love another man" Simons dad said.

"Those are your belief's but they aren't mine" Simon said.

"I thought I taught you better than this" Simons dad said.

"You taught me to be myself and well if you like it or not, this is me" Simon said.

"Simon you are leaving this new school… permanently" Simons dad said.

"Dad please I've made so many friends at this school" Simon said.

"I don't care, first thing I do when we get home is straighten you out, second thing is enroll you in a new school far, far, away from this town" Simons dad said.

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

Sarah was sitting at the table where Tara, Ryan and Rick where sitting. Then Taras phone rang.

"Hello" Tara said "Um im in school right now" "oh come on it cant be that bad" "you're where" "fine im coming".

Tara then got up and walked out of the cafeteria. Sarah got up andd decided to follow her. Tara went to the gym where her girlfreind was waiting for her. she was wearing a gray t shirt, blue cargo shorts white socks and black slippers. She was white with light blonde long hair, blue eyes.

"Okay Mia what is so important" Tara asked?

"my mom she- she died of cancer" Mia said.

Tara then hugged Mia and Mia hugged back.

"Im sorry Mia" Tara said.

"And my mom was the one with the job she was the only source of income" Mia said.

"you're dad's still looking for a job" Tara said.

"yeah, im really afraid we're gonna get evicted from the apartment... i give up" Mia said.

Tara stopped hugging Mia and Mia stopped aswell. Tara then started holding Mias hands (both of them).

"Dont give up, dont lose hope, dont be the spot of dark in a sea of endless light" Tara said.

"thats a quote isnt it" Mia said.

Tara nodded "Bill Buck said that" Tara said "I was hoping you wouldn't notice and think it was something I just came up with".

The two then laughed.

"Hey did you hear about that kid who was Simon who's getting bullied for being gay" Mia asked.

"Yeah I did, why are you worried that-" Tara was about to finish before getting cut off by Mia

"that it'll happen to us, a little bit" Mia said.

"Its not going to, I'll make sure of it" Tara said.

"I love you" Mia said.

"I love you too" Tara said.

The two then kissed. Sarah whipped out her phone and started recording.

after a couple seconds the two stopped kissing.

* * *

Rick got up from the table.

"Where you going" Ryan asked?

"going to get some fresh air" Rick said.

"Im coming with" Ryan said.

"No you aren't, im going alone" Rick said.

"No you arent" Ryan said.

"Alright fine you can come" Rick said.

Rick and Ryan both went out to the front of the scool. Rick then took a pack of ciggeretes out from his pocket, took out one and put it in between his lips and reached into his other pocket for matches but...

"what the... dammit, i left em at home" Rick said to himself "hey you got a light" Rick asked?

"No" Ryan said.

Ryan then yanked the ciggarete from in between his lips and threw it.

"And neither do you (a light can also refer to a type of ciggerete... I think, im not a smoker)" Ryan said.

Ryan then saw Simon in the parking lot heading for his car. Ryan was about to walk over there when.

"Hey what are you doing" Rick asked.

"Im going to say sorry to him" Ryan said.

"No you aren't" Rick said "He's a disgusting homo".

"don't call him that" Ryan yelledd at Rick.

"You seriously yelling at me" Rick said.

"Yeah I am, fight me" Ryan said.

"You really wanna go" Rick said.

"Bring it on" Ryan said.

The two of them put their fists up when the bell rang.

"You lucky you avoided a disaster" Ryan said.

"Yeah right" Rick said.

 **Tara is a lesbian :O hows that for a plot twist. thank you for being so patient for the next update. Sorry for any misspelled words i am using wordpad right now and it doesn't detect any misspelled words whatsoever soooo. FUN FACT: i almost misspelled the word misspelled.**

 **Dont give up, dont lose hope, dont be the spot of dark in a sea of endless light - Crossercoder**


	18. Chapter 17

**before we get into the chapter i would just like to say to the last person who reveiwed chapter 17, i think that love is love no matter what gender its between and people should be allowed to love whoever they want okay. now that im done with that you can continue with the story.**

it was the middle of class. Sarah took out her phone and started a group text.

 **Sarah: guys i got huge news**

 **Chandler: it better be huge, im in the middle of class**

 **Clyde: all of us are, talk later?**

 **Lincoln: When and where**

 **Sarah: Gus games and grub 6:00 PM**

 **Pam: works for me**

 **Chandler: me too**

 **Clyde: that works for me aswell.**

 **Zackson: works for me too, i don't usually have anything to do after school anyways**

 **Lincoln: that time sounds good to me**

 **Simon: I can make it then**

Miss Nara- was cut off by Sarah.

"Uh my name is Sarah" Sarah said.

"miss Sarah you do realize you're supposed to be taking a test" Mrs Benson said.

"Oh, well um i finished it... 30 minutes ago" Sarah said.

"Well dont you think you're being a little bit rude to your classmates" mrs. Benson said.

"If you mean im being loud on the phone im just texting, its not loud like at all, if you mean im on the phone while everybody else is taking a test well thats the same as reading a book while everybody else is taking a test and it would be pretty stupid to just sit here and do nothing, now wouldnt it miss benson" Sarah said.

"Alright miss has all the awnsers, why dont you awnser the first question on the test" Mrs. Benson said.

"sure" Sarah said.

"Which London department store was started by an american retailer in 1909" Mrs. Benson said.

"Selfridges, next question please" Sarah said.

"That is-" Mrs. Benson said looking at her awnser sheet "correct".

"Now can i get back to what i was doing" Sarah said.

"Do whatever you want miss Nara" Mrs. Benson said.

"My name is Sarah" Sarah said.

 **meanwhile**

After a couple minutes Simon and his father arrived home.

"Simon you are gay and you tried to hide it from me what is wrong with you" Simons dad said.

"Nothing is wrong with me" Simon said.

"Simon a man cant like another man it's wrong, back in my day we where raised correctly and taught that gayness wasnt right" Simons dad said.

"Well I think your thoughts are outdated by about 31 years" Simon said.

"I am 29" Simons dad said.

"I said about" Simon said.

"Simon you don't realize how serious this is" Simons dad said.

"Its not serious, I have my beleifs and you have yours" Simon said.

"How can i get it through your head that this is bad" Simons dad said.

"Would you stop treating it like some life threatening disease, its not serious, its not bad, I just like guys instead of girls" Simon said.

"We're never going to agree on this are we" Simons dad said.

"I dont think so" Simon said.

"Whatever im calling the moving company, you are not staying in this tow n" Simons dad said.

Simons dad then went into the kitchen and closed the door.

Simon sat down on the couch and started to cry

 **6:00**

Sarah was sitting at a booth at gus games and grub. That is when Lincoln arrived and sat across from her.

"Figures you're the first one here" Sarah said.

"Well you're my girlfreind" Lincoln said.

"and" Sarah said.

"What you mean and, cant a guy just see his girlfreind after not seeing her all day" Lincoln said.

Sarah crossed her arms.

"and I am really interested to see what you have" Lincoln said.

"I knew it" Sarah said.

The two then started holding hands on top of the table. After a couple minutes Clyde walked in and sat next to Sarah. A minute after Zackson walked in. He then fist bumped Clyde and then slid into the booth and sat next to lincoln. Seconds later Pam walked in and sat next to Zacksons.

 **later**

It was now 7:00.

"Where are they" Sarah exclaimed.

Seconds after Simon walked in andn sat next to Clyde.

"I said 6 p.m, this look like 6 p.m" Sarah asked.

"I'm sorry i just lost track of time" Simon said.

"Doing what" Sarah asked?

"I'd prefer not to tell you' Simon said.

"Yo ya'll gona leave anytime soon" Max said from behind the counter

"We're still waiting for someone" Sarah said.

"I'm gona die of old age before i get out of here" Max said.

After 2 more minutes Chandler finally showed up. After he walked in and saw the booth his freinds were sitting at was full. He went and grabbed a chair from one of the table and chairs and put it at the head of the booth.

"Okay now what is the news that was so big you had to text us in the middle of class" Chandler said.

"Okay i'm about to drop a plot twist in the story of our lives" Sarah said.

"Alright, you gona tell us anytime soon" Zackson said.

"I got 4 words" Sarah said "Tara is a lesbian".

"What" the other 6 exclaimed simultaneously.

"And i have video evidence" Sarah said.

Sarah then placed her phone on the table and played the video.

"That hypocrite" Clyde excalimed.

"hey siri, define hypocrite" Zackson whispered into his phone.

"a person who pretends to have virtues, moral or religious beliefs, principles, etc., that he or she does not actually possess" Siri said.

"If you where trying to hide the fact that you dont know the meaning of hypocrite, you did a horrible job" Simon said.

"shut up" Zackson said.

"Guys do you know what this means" Sarah said.

"We have leverage again" Lincoln said excitedly.

"Hey, my shift ended 1 hour ago, so you guys finished or what" Max said.

"Yeah, i've told everyone what i needed to tell them" Sarah said.

"Wait a minute, guys i need to tell you something" Simon said.

"Oh come on" Max said.

"Guys im moving out of Royal Woods" Simon said.

"What why" Sarah said.

"My dad told me there's no more elementary schools here, the towns not that big" Simon said.

"Im going to miss you man" Zackson said.

"No you're not, because im going to convice your dad to let you stay in Royal Woods" Clyde said.

"You really think you can do that, my dad's a pretty hard man to convince" Simon said.

"oh please im the master of convincing" Clyde said.

Lincoln then looked at Clyde.

"Dont steal my thing" Lincoln said.

"You guys done now" Max asked?

"Yeah we are" Sarah said.

Then the 7 of them got up from the table and left.

Chandler was the last out the door but before he left max said "Hey you gona put the chair back".

"No, thats your job" Chandler said.

After Chandler left Max stood there in silence.

"I hate working here" Max said.


	19. Just an update

**Just an update.**

 **Okay guys since my last computar broke and im on a new i dont have the previous story i was trying to write. guys i promise it wont take me weeks to write the first chapter this time. So it's gona take me a while to come out with the next chapter. Just have patience. :)**


	20. Chapter 18

**Okay guys im just going to tell you how im going to update Drama and my new story. Im going to be going back and forth and my new story is not going to take very long to finish. We should be back to normal in a while. Now on with the story**

It was 7:15. Clyde had come with Simon to his house (as in they are headed for simons house). Simon knocked on the door and his dad opened the door.

"Simon, finally you're home, you might want to start packing" Simons dad said.

"Um before i do my freind needs to talk to you" Simon said.

"What does he want" Simons dad asked?

"How about you find out for yourself" Simon said.

"Hi mr. Laymen I wanted to talk to you about you moving from Royal Woods" Clyde said.

"No way, im not getting lectured by a 5th grader" Simons dad said.

"Please just 5 minutes of your time" Simons dad said.

"You got 3" Simons dad said.

"Please dont move from Royal Woods, me and my freinds we are going to stop those bullies" Clyde said.

"If the principle cant do anything I highly doubt you can" Simons dad said.

"We can actually do alot more than you think" Clyde said.

"It doesnt matter, there will still be people who are going to bully him" Simons dad said.

"And me and my freinds are always going to stop them from bullying him" Clyde said "for every villan theres a hero to fight them, and if you move your son away from here i'll be heartbroken".

"Come on kid, don't you think you're being a bit dramatic" Simons dad said.

"No I don't, over the past couple days i've gotten to know your son and he is kind, funny and he's smart we like alot of the same things, and i think im in love with him and if you put yourself in my shoes think about how you would feel if the person you love just had to suddenly leave" Clyde said.

"I already know how that feels" Simons dad said.

"Then you already know how it tears you apart from the inside" Clyde said.

"Y- yes, yes i do" Simons dad said stuttering a little.

"Then please don't move" Clyde said with tears in his eyes.

Simons dad took a deep breath and then took out his phone and called someone.

"Hello ace movers" Simons dad said on his phone "yeah we're staying".

Simons dad then went inside. Simon and Clyde ran over to each-other and hugged. Both of them had tears in there eyes.

"Clyde" Simon said.

"Yeah" Clyde said.

"I- im in love with you too" Simon said.

 **The next day**

It was early in the morning. Chandler was on his way to the cafeteria. When came from around the cornor.

"Hey, I heard you and your freinds got something on Tara" Rick said.

"Maybe we do, maybe we dont, whats it to you" Chandler said.

"Well I know you do I was one of the few people at gus games and grub right before they closed and I know that you and your freinds have something on Tara" Rick said.

"So we do, whats it matter to you" Chandler said.

"Well I can convince Tara to give you a spot at the cool table if you can give us wha-" before Rick could finish Chandler cut him off.

"Listen to me, I already know what you're going to say and I am not going to help you or Tara ever again, I am a changed man so do not ask me for your help ever again" Chandler said.

Rick then walked away. That is when Clyde walked up to Chandler.

"Hey" Clyde said.

"Hey" Chandler said.

"I saw what you did, I thought you where still working with them, im sorry i didn't beleive" Clyde said.

"Its okay I wouldn't have beleived me either" Chandler said.

At 7:30 A.M. the whole group was in the cafeteria sitting at a normal table.

"What now" Simon asked?

"Now we wait" Sarah said.

That is when Tara, Ryan and Rick walked into the cafeteria. Tara then walked up to the group.

"Um, you seven are supposed to be sitting at the sticky table" Tara said.

"And im supposed to not be dating Lincoln anymore" Sarah said.

Sarah then started holding Lincolns hand.

"But I still am" Sarah said.

"Care to tell me why" Tara said.

"Because we have a new leverage" Sarah said.

"What are you talking about" Tara said.

"I'm just talking about the fact that you're a lesbian" Sarah said.

"You're a what" Ryan exclaimed.

"Calm down, they have no proof" Tara said.

"Says you" Sarah said.

Sarah then took out her phone and played the video.

Tara went red.

"You- you cheated on me" Ryan said.

Ryan was silent for a minute.

"Well guess what, I hate you, i hate your stupid rules, i hate how you make people do stuff for you, i hate **myself** for ever liking you" Ryan said getting louder and louder as he went on.

" **I HATE YOU** " Ryan yelled!

Ryan then walked out of the cafeteria.

"I'm going on a smoke break" Rick said.

Rick then left the cafeteria.

"Now all you got to do is go up there and tell the school that they can read Pams articles and that we can sit anywhere we want" Sarah said.

Tara then made the anouncement and then sat at a table.

Pam then got up.

"Where ya goin" Sarah asked?

"Newspaper runner said if nobody read my article today im off the newspaper so I need to work on it now" Pam said.

 **At 7:50**

Clyde was standing outside his first period class. That is when Pam walked up.

"Hey Clyde I need a little help" Pam said.

"What's the problem" Clyde asked?

"The paper runner is stealing my story, he has decided to take the story that i have been writing about for the past 20 minutes that being the whole Ryan breaking up with Tara thing, he told me id have to find a new story, do you have any ground breaking stories" Pam said.

"Well I might have something" Clyde said.

"What is it, I will take anything interesting" Pam said.

"I probably shouldn't tell you" Clyde said.

"Please Clyde I love being on this paper" Pam said.

"Okay fine" Clyde said.

Clyde then looked around making sure nobody was there.

"Chandler made a deal with Tara, He would give her dirt on Lincoln and she would give him a seat at the cool table" Clyde said.

"Thank you, thanks so much" Pam said.

Pam then walked off.

 **Later at lunch**

Everybody was reading the school newspaper. Chandler finaly looked at Pams article. It was titled deals and treachery. Chandler read the whole thing. Chandler got up from his table and walked over to Clyde

"Clyde can I talk to you in private" Chandler said.

Both of them went out into the hall

"You told Pam about the deal" Chandler said.

"Yes" Clyde said.

"Why would you do that, I thought we where cool" Chandler said.

"I was just trying to help a freind" Clyde said.

"So are you saying im not a freind" Chandler said.

"That's not what im trying say at all" Clyde said.

"Then what are you trying to say Clyde" Chandler yelled "huh spit it out".

Clyde was silent for a moment.

"I- I don't know what im trying to say" Clyde said.

"Well call me when you figure it out" Chandler said.

Chandler then went back into the cafeteria and Lincoln walked up to him.

"I can't beleive you, you lied to me, you made a deal with my enemy, you are a terrible person I hope that seat at the cool table was worth it" Lincoln said.

Lincoln then walked away and then Sarah walked up to Chandler. Sarah slapped chandler.

"Don't go near my boyfreind, you traitor" Sarah said.

Sarah then walked away.


	21. Chapter 19

**The next day**

 **in the morning**

It was 7:40 in the morning which was when Lincoln arrived at the school. There was a girl at the door handing out fliers. Lincoln walked up to the doors and she handed him a flier.

"end of the year dance, will you be on stage" she said.

"end of the year" Lincoln asked.

"Yeah, this weeks the last week" She said.

Lincoln had been caught up in all the drama of his life he forgot that it was nearing the end of the school year.

"The school never had a dance at the end of the year" Lincoln said.

"The school also wasn't in need for so much funding, things change" she said.

Lincoln then walked intot he school.

"things change" Lincoln said to himself.

Lincoln walked to the cafeteria and went over to his freinds who where sitting at the table. Well almost all his freinds Clyde and Simon hadn't shown up yet.

Lincoln sat next to Sarah.

"Hey you guys seen Clyde and Simon" Lincoln asked?

"Nope, the two lovebirds are probably walking to school holding hands right now, taking their sweet time" Zackson said.

"sounds romantic, unlike our relationship, we can't even dcide where to go for our first date" Pam said.

"You two still haven't been on your first date" Sarah said.

"You two haven't either" Pam said.

"we've been busy" Lincoln and Sarah said at the same time.

Lincoln thought for a minute.

"I think I just found the solution to our problems" Lincoln said.

He then placed the flier for the end of the year dance on the table.

"A dance, that's your solution, do you realize how much awkward standing there will be" Pam said.

"Oh come on, I highly doubt it'll be like that" Lincoln said.

"I'd be okay with having this dance be our first date" Sarah said.

"I'd be okay with it being our first date too but it's up to her" Zackson said.

"Okay i'll come" Pam said.

 **Meanwhile**

Clyde was standing outside the school. He took out his phone and called Pam.

"please pick up, please pick up" Clyde said to himself.

She did.

"Hey, could you not mention that I was the one who told you about the whole Chandler being a traitor" Clyde asked?

"Yeah sure, care to tell me why" Pam said.

"Because if Lincoln finds out I knew chandler was a traitor and didn't tell him about it he'll flip" Clyde said.

"Okay then" Pam said.

Pam then hung up and Clyde put his phone away.

Then Chandler walked up to the school and stood next to Clyde. There was silence for a minute.

"You want to know why I was going to help Tara for a seat at the cool table" Chandler said.

Clyde looked at him and sighed.

"Go ahead" Clyde said.

"I used to go to a school where being popular and cool was huge, I wasn't that popular, I was bullied, I didn't even have that many freinds so when we moved here for my dads new job I thought it was my chance to start over and I knew my chance to get a seat at the cool table was through Tara" Chandler said.

"I'm sorry for you" Clyde said.

"Yeah that helps" Chandler said "Now thanks to you, I'm back to sqaure one, I hope you're happy".

Chandler then walked into the school.

Then Simon walked up to Clyde.

"You want to tell me what that was all about" Simon asked?

"Yeah, but you can't tell anybody" Clyde said.

"I learned that Chandler was a traitor weeks ago, I talked to him he stopped working for Tara but I thought he was still working for her until yesterday morning, but the newspaper runner stole a story from her and I gave her a story" Clyde explained.

"Hey, it's gona be okay, and please don't say how do you know because I don't want to go through this again" Simon said.

Clyde chuckled. The two then held hands and walked into the school but not before being handed a flier for the end of the year dance.

 **At night**

The whole group was going to the end of the year dance as their first date. The dance was being held in the gym and for $12 you could sing on stage. If you could call it that, there was no stage and it was just a mic, a gutair, piano, and drum set. One person was at the gutair, one at the piano and one at the drum set.

"12 bucks are you kidding, just to sing, I paid 12 bucks to see Black Panther" Zackson said.

Lincoln looked at Zackson.

"What theater do you go to" Lincoln said.

"Why, how much did you pay" Zackson asked?

"I paid 40 bucks" Lincoln said.

"Man that is way too over priced I go to the one down the street from gus' games and grub" Zackson said.

"Theres a theater down the street from gus' games and grub" Lincoln said.

"Yeah, the galactic theater" Zackson said "You never heard of it".

Before they could finish their conversation the principle came on stage.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have our first singer coming on stage" Principle huggins said.

Clyde then came on stage.

"Hi my name is Clyde, I will be singing superhero by Ross Lynch and this song is deticated to my boyfreind Simon" Clyde said.

Everybody clapped and then Clyde started to sing.

 **Superhero by Ross Lynch**

 **Sometimes love's a scary place**

 **It's like standing in the dark**

 **Flying through the universe**

 **Trying to fix your broken heart**

 **It's okay to let it go**

 **You don't have to be so brave**

 **Take a chance if someone else**

 **Is gonna sweep in and save the day**

 **You don't have to face your fears alone**

 **'Cause whenever you're in trouble**

 **I'll know**

 **Let me be your superhero**

 **There isn't a place I won't go**

 **Whenever you need me by your side**

 **I'll be there, be there**

 **Never be afraid if you fall**

 **I'll carry you away from it all**

 **Let me be your superhero**

 **Let me be your superhero**

 **Take off your mask, put down your guard**

 **Don't need a symbol on your chest**

 **It's all right for once to play**

 **The damsel in distress**

 **You're gonna use up all your strength**

 **Trying to be so strong**

 **Don't have to shoulder all the weight**

 **Together we can take it on**

 **You don't have to face your fears alone**

 **'Cause whenever you're in trouble**

 **I'll know, oh**

 **Let me be your superhero**

 **There isn't a place I won't go**

 **Whenever you need me by your side**

 **I'll be there, be there**

 **Never be afraid if you fall**

 **I'll carry you away from it all**

 **Let me be your superhero**

 **Let me be your superhero**

 **Woah woah oh**

 **Woah woah oh**

 **Let me be your super hero**

 **Woah woah oh, yeah yeah**

 **Woah woah oh**

 **Sometimes love's a scary place**

 **It's like standing in the dark**

 **Flying through the universe**

 **Trying to fix your broken heart**

 **Yeah**

 **Let me be your superhero**

 **There isn't a place I won't go**

 **Whenever you need me by your side**

 **I'll be there, be there**

 **Never be afraid if you fall**

 **I'll carry you away from it all**

 **Let me be your superhero**

 **Let me be your superhero**

 **Yeah, I can be your superhero**

 **You know I will, baby**

 **Woah woah woah oh oh**

 **Let me be your superhero**

Clyde then walked off stage and went over to his freinds.

"Wow, you where amazing out there" Lincoln said.

"THAT WAS AWESOME" Zackson yelled.

"Thanks for deticating that song to me" Simon said.

"Why don't you go deticate a song to me" Sarah said to Lincoln.

it went quiet for a minute.

"Oh you're serious" Lincoln said.

"Why not" Sarah said.

"Do you know how hard it is to go on stage and sing" Lincoln said.

Sarah looked at him.

"Alright, fine" Lincoln said.

Lincoln paid up and then went up on stage.

"Hello, names Lincoln Shayne and today I will be singing riptide by Vance Joy and this song is deticated to my girlfreind Sarah" Lincoln said.

 **I was scared of dentists and the dark**

 **I was scared of pretty girls and starting conversations**

 **Oh, all my friends are turning green**

 **You're the magician's assistant in their dreams**

 **Oh**

 **Oh and they come unstuck**

 **Lady, running down to the riptide**

 **Taken away to the dark side**

 **I wanna be your left hand man**

 **I love you when you're singing that song and**

 **I got a lump in my throat 'cause**

 **You're gonna sing the words wrong**

 **Is this movie that I think you'll like**

 **This guy decides to quit his job and heads to New York City**

 **This cowboy's running from himself**

 **And she's been living on the highest shelf**

 **Oh**

 **Oh and they come unstuck**

 **Lady, running down to the riptide**

 **Taken away to the dark side**

 **I wanna be your left hand man**

 **I love you when you're singing that song and**

 **I got a lump in my throat 'cause**

 **You're gonna sing the words wrong**

 **I just wanna, I just wanna know**

 **If you're gonna, if you're gonna stay**

 **I just gotta, I just gotta know**

 **I can't have it, I can't have it any other way**

 **I swear she's destined for the screen**

 **Closest thing to Michelle Pfeiffer that you've ever seen, oh**

 **Lady, running down to the riptide**

 **Taken away to the dark side**

 **I wanna be your left hand man**

 **I love you when you're singing that song and**

 **I got a lump in my throat 'cause**

 **You're gonna sing the words wrong**

 **Oh lady, running down to the riptide**

 **Taken away to the dark side**

 **I wanna be your left hand man**

 **I love you when you're singing that song and**

 **I got a lump in my throat 'cause**

 **You're gonna sing the words wrong**

 **Oh lady, running down to the riptide**

 **Taken away to the dark side**

 **I wanna be your left hand man**

 **I love you when you're singing that song and**

 **I got a lump in my throat 'cause**

 **You're gonna sing the words wrong**

 **I got a lump in my throat because you're gonna sing the words wrong**

Lincoln then walked off stage and over to his freinds.

"Now aren't you glad you got on stage and sung" Sarah said.

"No" Lincoln said.

That is when Ryan walked up to Simon.

"Hey" Ryan said.

Simon didn't speak.

"Listen im sorry about everything, there is nothing wrong with being gay it's just..." Simon was silent for a moment and then sighed "She brought out the worst on me I- I'm sorry".

"Apollogy accepted" Simon said.

"Soooo" Ryan said awkwardly "you see the new episode of gotham".

"You watch gotham" Zackson said.

"It's an amazing show" Ryan said.

"We already know what happened to batman when he was a kid" Lincoln said.

 **Later that night**

"Okay ladies and gentlemen, this is going to be a slow song for all the couples on the dance floor tonight" Principle. Huggins said.

The slow song started.

"Nope, I do not slow dance" Sarah and Lincoln said at the same time.

The two then went to the back of the gym and sat on the floor.

"Slow dancing isn't exactly my thing" Sarah said.

"Definitlty, not my thing" Lincoln said.

"Tried it once with my boyfreind now ex boyfreind, didn't end well" Sarah said.

"It couldn't have been that bad" Lincoln said.

"It was the reason he broke up with me" Sarah said.

The two then laughed.

"Te amo" Lincoln said.

"Yo tambien te amo" Sarah said.

The two held hands and then kissed. After a couple seconds the two pulled away.

"That was my first kiss" Sarah said.

"Not my first but first one with a girl whos not cheating on me" Lincoln said.

Then the slow song ended and principle huggins went up to the michrophone.

"Okay the dance is about to end so if anybody wants to come up and sing our final song" Principle Huggins said.

The group of freinds got back together.

"Guys, we could all go sing together" Zackson said.

"What would we even sing" Pam said.

"I'll be there for you" Zackson said.

"Why that song" Lincoln asked?

"To represent our freindship" Zackson said.

So with that Zackson, Pam, Simon, Clyde, Lincoln, and Sarah went up on stage.

"Hello everyone we will be singing I'll be there for you" Zackson said.

And then the group sang their hearts out.

 **i'll be there for you by the The Rembrandts**

 **So no one told you life was gonna be this way**

 **Your job's a joke, you're broke**

 **Your love life's D.O.A**

 **It's like you're always stuck in second gear**

 **When it hasn't been your day, your week, your month**

 **Or even your year, but**

 **I'll be there for you**

 **(When the rain starts to pour)**

 **I'll be there for you**

 **(Like I've been there before)**

 **I'll be there for you**

 **('Cause you're there for me too)**

 **You're still in bed at ten**

 **And work began at eight**

 **You've burned your breakfast, so far**

 **Things are going great**

 **Your mother warned you there'd be days like these**

 **But she didn't tell you when the world has brought**

 **You down to your knees and**

 **I'll be there for you**

 **(When the rain starts to pour)**

 **I'll be there for you**

 **(Like I've been there before)**

 **I'll be there for you**

 **('Cause you're there for me too)**

 **No one could ever know me**

 **No one could ever see me**

 **Seems you're the only one who knows**

 **What it's like to be me**

 **Someone to face the day with**

 **Make it through all the rest with**

 **Someone I'll always laugh with**

 **Even at my worst, I'm best with you, yeah**

 **It's like you're always stuck in second gear**

 **When it hasn't been your day, your week, your month**

 **Or even your year**

 **I'll be there for you**

 **(When the rain starts to pour)**

 **I'll be there for you**

 **(Like I've been there before)**

 **I'll be there for you**

 **('Cause you're there for me too)**

 **I'll be there for you**

 **I'll be there for you**

 **I'll be there for you**

 **('Cause you're there for me too)**


	22. FINALE (otherwise known as chapter 20)

**Okay so even though I told you guys I was going to alternate I wanted to upload this final chapter now. Hope you guys enjoy and thank to all the people who followed and favorited and reveiwed my story and a very very special thanks to IBD Ninja who has supported me ever since I uploaded chapter 13. Also just want to remind ya'll one more time I am using wordpad now and wordpad does not catch any spelling mistakes whatsoever.**

 **#wordpad sucks**

 **anyways on with the FINALE.**

There weren't many people in the cafeteria during the last few minutes. everybody else was in the gym at a yaerbook signing party. So it was just Lincoln, Clyde, Zackson and Simon. Sarah was at the yearbook signing party, So was Ryan, Tara and pretty much everyone else. The only few people who weren't in the cafeteria or gym where the ones who where in the newspaper office cleaning out their stuff. The only other person who was in the cafeteria was Chandler. Lincoln, Clyde Zackson and Simon sat a table.

"Can you guys beleive that we are about to be 6th graders, my freinds we shall soon enter the realm of middle school" Lincoln said.

"6th grade isn't middle school" Simon said "or is it"?

"I don't know let me find out" Zackson said.

Zackson then took out his phone.

"Hey siri is 6th grade middle school" Zackson said?

"You can't have your phone out at school" Simon said.

"It's the last day, who cares" Zackson said.

Clyde looked over at Chandler. He was sitting at the sticky table. Now eveerybody was looking at him.

"I'm going to sit with him" Clyde said.

"Why, he is a traitor" Lincoln said.

"Everybody deserves a second chance" Clyde said getting up from the table. He went over and sat with Chandler.

"Hey" Clyde said "you know you don't have to sit here".

"Why not, I feel like a loser, pretty much everyone hates me, I might aswell sit here" Chandler said.

"I'm really sorry about what happened" Clyde said.

"How many times do I have to tell you words don't help me, words will not bring back my freinds, no words will make almost everyone not hate me" Chandler said.

"You want to sit with us" Clyde said.

"I highly doubt your freinds will be okay with that" Chandler said.

"I won't care, I hate seeing you sit here alone" Clyde said.

Clyde and Chandler got up and went over to the table and sat with the group.

"Dude, you are seriously letting him sit with us" Lincoln said.

"Lincoln, I beleive everyone deserves a second chance" Clyde said.

"Everyone really, what about Tara" Lincoln said.

"I- I don't know" Clyde stuttered.

"Well I beleive in Clydes judgement, if he thinks Chandler deserves a second chance im gonna give him one" Simon said.

Then everybody looked at Zackson.

"Why ya'll looking at me like im a deciding vote" Zackson said "listen he worked with Tara fine, but he didn't tell her anything when he had tons of chances to".

"I think you just got your second chance" Clyde said to Chandler.

"Clyde a second chance doesn't work if not everybodys on board" Chandler said "I'll just go back to the sticky table".

Chandler got up but before he started walking over to the stickyy table Lincoln said "You know what, im on board too but if I hear anything about you working for her still-" Lincoln was cut off by Chandler.

"I promise you im not working for her anymore" Chandler said.

"Cross your heart" Lincoln said.

Chandler then crossed his heart.

"Alright, i'll give you a second chance" Lincoln said.

Chandler then sat at the table.

"So what you guys talking about" Chandler said.

"Gotham" Zackson said.

"Please tell me you don't watch it" Chandler said.

"No, we hate it" Lincoln, Zackson and Simon said at the same time.

 **meanwhile**

Ryan was in the gym at the yearbook signing party. After a couple minutes of walking around he finally found Tara.

"Hey" Ryan said.

"Hi" Tara said.

"Listen it is time for you to resign from power" Ryan said.

"What do you mean" Tara said.

"I mean you are going to stop being the popular kid who tells everyone what to do" Ryan said.

"Um I don't think so" Tara said.

"Do it or your girlfreind is going to learn how you cheated on her" Ryan said.

"Okay, I'll do it" Tara said.

"LISTEN UP" Tara yelled!

Everybody stopped talking.

"I am resigning from oficially resigning from power" Tara said "Next year there will be a new person in power instead of me, that is all".

 **meanwhile**

Everybody was cleaning up their desks in the newspaper office. The newspaper runner was telling a couple people a story. Pam was still cleaning out her desk.

"So that's why im gonna be the newspaper runner again next year" he said.

The newspaper runner was a little taller than everybody else but not much. He work a red hoddie and black jeans. he had messy brown hair and had blue eyes. his name was Jerry.

Pam turned from her desk and looked at the group.

"I highly doubt that" Pam said.

"What do you mean" Jerry said.

"I mean that soon enough I'm going to no longer be an ace reporter and I will become newspaper runner" Pam said.

"I highly doubt it, not many people cared about your groudbreaking stories" Jerry said putting air quotes around the word groundbreaking.

"Almost everyone read my story on how Chandler betrayed Lincoln, heck even my first story was read by everyone in the cafeteria" Pam said.

"At least I wrote stories on stuff that would be interesting" Jerry said.

"Yeah you did, and half those stories you stole from me" Pam said.

"Are you accusing me of something" Jerry said.

"No because it's not a claim, everybody in this newspaper office know you have stolen multiple stories from me" Pam said.

"Pam please don't do this" One of jerrys freinds siad.

"No im done with this bullying, you have stolen stories from me, you have called me a failure of a reporter on multiple occasions, you have taken away my privalage to report three times for no reason" Pam said.

"Really then why dont you report me to the principle" Jerry said.

"I have, you want to know what he said.

"What did he say" Jerry said.

"He said why would he jepordize his spot on the newspaper just to make fun of you" Pam said.

That is when somebody burst through the was a girl. She was holding a paper.

"Guys the canidates for newspaper runner are in" she said placing the paper on a desk.

Everyone in the office gathered around the paper. The canidates where Jerry and Pam.

"Well, may the best man win" Jerry said.

"So me" Pam said.

and then the bell rang. School was now out for the next 3 months.

 **meanwhile**

Lincoln met up with Sarah and walked out together.

"I'm gonna miss this place" Lincoln said.

"Really" Sarah asked?

"No, i've had some of the worst moments of my life in this place, i'm gonna hate it when we have to come back" Lincoln said.

"So video games at my place" Sarah said.

"Sure, why not" Lincoln said.

 **Wait a minute you think this is the end of the story. Sure it's the end of this one but do you really think 6th grade is gonna be easy for Lincoln Loud and his freinds. More Drama is on the way and you won't want to miss it.**


End file.
